Advertisements
In Happy Tree Friends there are different advertisements, involving different Characters and how they are played out, which is, in some way, based around what they are linked to. Advertisement List #Cuddles shouts into a tin can connected to another tin can via a string. The volume of his voice ruptures Giggles' ear drums. The ad says "Time to start networking!". (This could be a reference to the episode Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow but the episode contained Lumpy instead of Giggles). #Lumpy begins to stick his tongue in a fan. The ad says "Facebook: Be a Fan". #Cuddles puts a computer screen on his head. The ad says "Put money in your pocket and put Happy Tree Friends on your computer". #Flaky, Giggles, and Russell are running away in fear. The ad says "Follow us on Twitter". #Toothy's fallen face first into the ground, breaking his jaw. The ad says "Plant Your Face on our social network". #Cuddles is lying dead on the ground, having choked on something. The ad says "Shop Till You Drop". #Flippy is holding a grenade in his mouth pulling the plug of it. The ad says "DVD Blowout". #Lumpy is holding an IPod, the IPod cables are around his head and horns, his body is black and the background is green like on many IPod ads. The ad says "iTree". #Flippy is seen sitting in a movie theater with popcorn. The ad says "Watch us on Atom.com". #Toys based on Happy Tree Friends also exist. Promotional Advertisements There have some advertisements that promoted the sale of Happy Tree Friends merchandise, as well as the website that promotes the show. Most of these advertisements can be seen on the Third Strike DVD. *Mondo Mini Shows: Cuddles is seen sitting in the middle of the forest, happily waving to the audience and laughing. Then an announcer says "What's short, funny, and flat as a pancake?" Because of the announcer saying pancake, Cuddles acts all confused. When suddenly, a giant safe falls on top of him, and on the safe, it says mondominishows.com. Then the announcer says "Mondo Mini Shows. So funny, it hurts." *First Blood DVD: Cuddles is seen sitting in front of a large TV, and on the screen, it plays the Happy Tree Friends theme. All of the sudden, the TV falls over and it crushes and kills Cuddles. Behind the TV, Lumpy pops out holding a wrench (revealing he was trying to fix the TV), and he ponders at what just happened. *Happy Tree Friends T-Shirts: Lumpy is seen running through a valley while holding a stick with both his hands and laughing. Then the announcer says that HTF t-shirts are now available, and claims that they're more fun than a stick. We cut back to Lumpy, where it reveals that he tripped over, and he impaled his head with the stick. Before the ad ends, the single leaf on the stick breaks loose. *Happy Tree Friends DVD: Lumpy is seen sitting in a small cardboard box in the middle of a valley, and pretends that this cardboard box is a spaceship, along with making makeshift sound effects. Then the announcer says that HTF is now on DVD, and says it's more fun than a cardboard box. We cut back to Lumpy, where it is revealed that the box has now caught on fire. Lumpy realizes this and he tries to slap the fire out in a panic, but when that fails, Lumpy does nothing but scream. *Merchandise: Lumpy is seen eating something for breakfast. Then the announcer says "Happy Tree Friends DVD and shirts, part of this nutritious breakfast." Lumpy realizes that whatever he eating tastes funny, so he opens his mouth, revealing destroyed merchandise, as well as mangled up teeth. *Second Serving DVD: The ad begins by showing the front of microwave, and the timer counts down with five seconds remaining. The announcer says "Tired of waiting for the new Happy Tree Friends DVD? Well, it's ready!" Once the timer reaches zero, the microwave door opens up, revealing a dead and boiled Cuddles sitting inside. The ad ends with the announcer saying "Get it while it's hot!" *Hot Topic: Nine Happy Tree Friends (Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Nutty, Handy, Flippy, and Lifty & Shifty) are seen sitting inside a crane game. The claw then picks up Cuddles. As Cuddles laughs in joy for being picked up, the claw suddenly begins throwing him against the sides of the machine. As Cuddles struggles to pull himself off, the claw bashes him against the front wall a few more times, where he is finally killed. Because of this sight, the remaining eight characters begin screaming in panic, trying to figure out a way to escape. Then the announcer says that HTF goodies are now available, and you can pick them up at Hot Topic. *Third Strike DVD: A group of ducks is seen swimming in a lake. When the announcer says "Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water..." the three ducks suddenly get pulled down one by one. Once all the ducks get pulled down, Flippy submerges with an evil expression on his face, as well as holding his Bowie knife. Then the announcer says that the Happy Tree Friends Third Strike DVD is now available. The ad ends when we see Lumpy swimming in the water, when suddenly his head tips over, revealing he's been decapitated, and his head begins to sink into the water. Advertisement Images File:Link Facebook.jpg|Facebook ad File:Link Twitter.jpg|Twitter ad File:Link HTF Social.jpg|HTF Social ad File:Cuddles_Zazzle_ad..jpg|Zazzle store ad File:Flippy_DVD_Blowout_ad..jpg|DVD ad File:Ipod_sitepromo.gif|iPod ad File:Atom Advertisement.jpg|Atom ad File:Cuddles Plush.jpg|An example of a HTF toy. Category:Other Media